DETRAS DEL ANTIFAZ
by CENIPUL AL PODER
Summary: Es 1 un fic que ya habia publicado,pero espero esta vez como yo queria hacerlo,en 3 caps.1 misteriosa chica le hace visitas nocturnas oculta tras una mascara a Remus en Hogwarts,si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte o peor,ENAMORARTE!
1. Soy Remus Lupin: el baile de Haloween

_¿Yo enamorado¿yo?, sí, yo, Remus John Lupin, total y profundamente enamorado._

_Jamás creí que me pasaría alguna vez._

_A lo largo de los años supe poner una alarma en mi conciencia cuando me acercaba demasiado a alguna chica._

_No podía permitirlo, quizás fuese egoísmo, como decían mis amigos, pero no quería castigar a nadie con el sufrimiento de una mentira, al principio para luego reverlar una verdad que determinaría el amor de esa persona hacia mi._

_NO!!!, yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a una persona inocente._

_A los 11 años entré en Hogwarts, gracias a las precauciones que tomó el director._

_Allí, conocí a tres grandes personas, James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew._

_Se hicieron mis amigos, tanto que con el tiempo descubrieron mi secreto, pero para mi asombro, lejos de quitarme su amistad, pásaron a ser mis compañeros de andazas nocturnas, hasta se conviertieron en animagos por mi, James en un alce, Sirius en un perro y Peter... bueno el pobre en una rata..._

_Los primeros tres años lo pasamos en grande, gastándole bromas a los de Slytherin y las chicas, pero este último grupo con el tiempo se convirtieron en otra clase de objetivo... ahora serían nuestras presas..._

_Al principio creí que solo James y Sirius se ganaban los suspiros de ellas, pero para mi alegría ellas me encontraban atractivo y deseable también._

_Por esa razón decidí dejar mi timidez a un lado y disfrutar de la vida, total, si no me voy a enamorar de ninguna¿qué tiene de malo?._

_Y así lo hice, comencé con mis primeras conquistas._

_Mi primer obejtivo fue Lidya Matters de Gryffindor._

_Alta, esbelta, ojos verdes, cabello negro... un manjar._

_Estaba yo en la sala común, solo, leyendo para la próxima clase... cuando ella hizo supresencia._

_Me preguntó por Sirius, yo, como buen compañero que soy le dije la verdad, que estaba con una chica de Ravenclawn._

_Pude observar com su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco¿cómo iba yo a resistirme a ello?._

_Antes que ella se marchase, me levanté y me ofresí a darle algún recado a mi amigo, por supuesto me dijo que no hacía falta y se diponía a marcharse nuevamente._

_"¿Cual es la prisa?"_

_Me contestó que ninguna, yo la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta el sofá, con la propuesta de hablar, ya que hacía tres años que eramos compañeros y no sabíamos nada el uno del otro._

_Muy entretenida su charla, he de decir la verdad, pero ya era el momento de actuar._

_Lo primero que hice fue contacto visual, no apartaba mi vista de esos hermosos ojos, cosa que ella intentaba evadir sin éxito._

_Ya estaba nerviosa... perfecto._

_Le conté algunas cosas sobre mi, para inspirarle confianza._

_"¿Sabes?, este fin de semana hay una salida al pueblo¿qué te parece venir conmigo?"_

_"¿Contigo?"_

_"Por supuesto... lo pasaríamos muy bien"_

_Mientras le decía esto fui acercándome a ella, no hizo nada para evadirme y aceptó el cálido beso que le ofresí._

_Todo iba más que bien, ella ya estaba sentada en mis rodillas, pero la diversión iba a tener una interrupción._

_"AY!!, lo siento, yo no... no.. lo siento"_

_Era Meby, una chica de mi curso y casa._

_Ella era la mejor estudiante junto a Lily, quizás la superase en algo, increíblemente había leído más libros que yo._

_Nos hicimos amigos en primero, luego de que nos pusiesen juntos para un trabajo de pociones, fue grandioso trabajar con ella, es muy inteligente y trabajadora, en un corto lapsus de tiempo terminamos todo, no me daba tantos dolores de cabeza como James y Sirius._

_Asique a partir de ese momento decidimos hacer los trabajos juntos y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en otra de mis mejores amigas... aunque a ella también le oculté mi condición... es el único secreto que tengo para ella...luego es mi gran confidente, a ella le puedo contar cosas que sé que no puedo decirles a los chicos, ya que se lo tomarían a risa._

_Meby era alta, cabello casi negro, ojos marrones, siempre con su pelo recogido en una coleta baja y escondía sus miradas tras sus gafas y nunca la verías sin un libro entre manos, solía leer mientras caminaba, por eso se llevaba las cosas o las personas por delante... como en esta situación._

_"No te preocupes Meby, ya terminabamos de... hablar"_

_Dicho esto mi nueva "amiga" se marchó._

_Noté que Meby ponía un gesto extraño pero no pude identificar el motivo._

_Teníamos suficiente confianza el uno en el otro como para andar con rodeos a la hora de preguntar._

_"¿Qué te ocurre?"_

_"Nada... es que ... bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a verte con otras chicas, jeje¿qué tontería verdad?, tendría que preocuparme si nunca te viera con alguna en realidad"_

_"No seas tonta... tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, nadie te quitará ese puesto"_

_La abracé desde atrás y le di un beso en la mejilla, con Meby nunca tuve vergüenza de abrazarla o darle alguna muestra de cariño, y ella también lo hacía conmigo, eramos casi como hermanos, me gustaba estar con ella porque podía ser yo mismo, pensé varias veces contarle mi secreto pero todavía no era el momento, no sabía cuando lo sería pero ese no era._

_Mi tercer año transcurrió así, llegué a estar con alguna chica alrededor de dos meses, se la podría considerar novia._

_Lo pasaba muy bien con ellas, pero nunca había llegado al segundo nivel con ninguna, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero yo consideré que aun era joven para ello, además, llamenmé cursi, por quería que mi primera vez fuese con amor y no por una simple calentura._

_Meby estuvo el último mes de nuestras vacasiones en mi casa, la verdad es que siempre disfruté mucho de su compañía, al igual que mi madre, ellas se llevaban muy bien... demasiado... a veces se complotaban en mi contra._

_Llegó nuevamente ese primero de septiembre, Meby y yo ya habíamos llegado a la estación._

_Allí me reencontré con mis amagos, James, Sirius y Peter... comenzabamos 7° año._

_A Meby le caía muy bien James, hasta diría que son amigos, no obstante Peter que no lo podía ni ver, decía que le causaba repulsión, con Sirius discutían muchas veces, eran muy diferentes por eso las riñas, además siempre creí que a Meby le gustaba Sirius, pero nunca le dije nada, ella no era el tipo de mujeres con las que se relacionaba mi amigo._

_Las clases tanscurrieron como siempre, chica va chica viene, pero la noche de halloween cambiaría mi vida para siempre._

_Mi cita era Carla Watson de Ravenclaw, la más guapa de su casa._

_Bajé a la sala común junto a Sirius y James, para mi gran sorpresa allí se encontraba Meby, en pijama, escribiendo._

_Le pregunté si se sentía mal a lo que ella contestó que no, por consiguiente mi pregunta fue que porque no estaba preparada para ir al baile._

_"Fácil, porque no iré"_

_"¿Cómo qué no irás, porqué?"_

_Ella tan solo me miró triste, James me tomó del brazo y me sacó fuera._

_"¿Pero qué haces?, estaba hablando con ella por si no te habías dado cuenta."_

_"Lo sé, pero ¿querías qué te respondiese?"_

_"Por supuesto, quiero saber porqué no va"_

_"¿Tu eres tonto?"_

_"¿Porqué me dices eso James?"_

_"Porque nadie la invitó"_

_Me quedé helado, pobre amiga mía, como fui tan estupido de no invitarla, James pudo leer mi mirada, me dijo que cuando él se enteró ya había invitado a Lily Evans y con lo que le costó que ella aceptara ya no podía volverse atrás, si no la hubiera invitado a Meby._

Una figura femenina lloraba amargamente sobre su cama, sentía que era uno de sus peores días de sus vida, hasta ese momento nunca le había dado inportancia a los bailes porque los inferiores a cuarto no asistían asique no eran problema para ella.

Pero este año era diferente, todos sus amigos y compañeros asistirían excepto ella.

"No llores por favor" le dijo una voz de muchacho.

"Por Merlín me asustaste... ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó secandose las lágrimas.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado en la cama ella se erguió hasta su altura.

"¿Sabes qué eres muy guapa sin gafas?, tienes los ojos muy bonitos."

"Je, viniendo de ti es todo un cumplido, no contestaste a mi pregunta"

"Vengo a quedarme contigo"

Meby levantó una ceja¿qué estaba buscando ese chico?

"Tampoco tengo pareja" le dijo al ver su reacción.

"No, porque vas con más de una"

"Pero no tengo pareja al fin de cuentas, es más podríamos improvisar un disfraz y vienes al baile conmigo"

"Ya tengo uno, me lo envió mi madre" dijo recostandose.

"Perfecto, entonces... ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?..." le dijo tomandole la mano.

"Sirius Black¿¡me estás invitando al baile??!!, a mi¿me estás hablando enserio?"

"Por supuesto¿aceptas?" lo miró duvitativa "Venga, ven conmigo"

"¿Porqué?"

"¿Porqué, qué?"

"¿Porqué me invitas?"

"Por que somos amigos"

"¿Lo somos?"

"Por supuesto, sino, no estaría aquí"

"Esperame quince minutos"

Meby se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño, fueron más de quince minutos, pero cuando su amiga salió, literalmente a Sirius se le cayó la baba.

Meby llevaba puesto un vestido largos de color bordó, el cabello rizado y algo recogido con una tiara, un maquillaje sin escedencias, peor un escote que cortaría la respiración hasta a Snape... una doncella hermosa.

"Er... er...¡¡¡POR MERLIN MEBY¡¡¡ERES HERMOSA!!!" dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Ella se sonrojo bastante.

"Gra,,,gracias¿nos vamos?"

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu voz¿y tus gafas?"

"Hechizos momentaneos, luego me dolerá un poco la cabeza, pero supongo que valdrá la pena... por favor Sirius, no le digas a nadie quien soy"

"¿Porqué no?"

"Por favor... dijiste que éramos amigos"

"De acuerdo"

"Ni a los chicos"

"Te lo prometo"

Se colocaron sus antifaces y bajaron al baile.

_Cada dos por tres mirábamos a ver su Sirius parecía... nada... ¿dónde se habría metido?, yo quería ir a ver a Meby, pero Carla no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra._

_Y entonces... la vi... su rostro me era oculto por su antifaz, pero esos ojos, esos labios, ese cuerpo, MERLIN!, ese escote._

_Me miró, juraría que me miró y sostenía esa mirada._

_Iba a acercarme a ella, al diablo con Carla, que tia mas pesada!, esa chica tenía algo... algo especial y yo quería saber qué._

_Cuando di el primer paso, alguien la tomó por la cintura, no sé si ese fue mi mayor decepción o que esa persona era uno de mis mejores amigos._

_Sirius nos divisó y vino hacia nosotros, increíble, pero de cerca era más atractiva aun._

_Mi amigo nos contó que era un vieja amiga, pero no quisieron decirnos ni su nmbre ni su edad, nada, como si de un juego se tratase intentar adivnar su identidad._

_Me miraba, me buscaba, no era para nada disimulada a pesar de estar con Sirius._

_Me ponía nervioso,pero mezclado con alcohol se convirtió aquella sensación en algo que no podía comprender._

_Bebí, bebí mucho aquella noche como nunca lo había hecho antes, cuando quise darme cuenta Carla estaba llevandome a una de las salas._

_Allí comenzó a besarme como una desquiciada, ella lo hacía todo yo casi ni podía mantenerme en pie._

"¿Donde estás Lunático?" preguntó James.

"Arriba" contestó una voz.

"A ti nadie te ha preguntado Malfoy!" le contestó Sirius.

"Yo solo lo decía porque Watson necesitará ayuda, pesa demasiado para ella"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Vayan a ver ustedes, en clase de pociones"

Subieron todos, James, Lily, Peter, Lorna, Sirius y Meby.

La situación con la que se encontraron fue a REmus acostado en la mesa del profesor sin camisa y con Carla encima de igual forma besando su pecho.

_Al entrar mis amigos nos cortaron y la vi... vi como me miró, con reproche, con tristeza, con odio... ¿pero porqué?, ella era la chica de Sirius._

_Mis amigos se disculparon, yo quité a clara de encima y me dirigí hacia ella pero antes de que llegase salió corriendo, intenté seguirla pero dada mi situación no pude._

_Sirius y James me llevaron a la habitación, Peter se quedó esperandolos con las chicas._

_Me quitaron la ropa y me acostaron._

_Perdoname Sirius_

_"¿Porqué?"_

_"No lo pude evitar... es tan hermosa"_

_"¿Quién?"_

_"Tu chica"_

_"Ella no es mi chica, tan solo somos amigos"_

_"Tu no tienes amigas"_

_"Sí, ella"_

_"¿Entonces no hay nada entre ustedes?"_

_"No"_

_"Lo juras?"_

_"Lo juro"_

_"Entonces dime quien es"_

_"No puedo, se lo prometí"_

_"Por favor"_

_"No insista, no te lo diré, ahora duermete" regresaron al baile._

_Por supuesto soñé con ella, tan hermoso era mi sueño que no me di cuenta que alguien entraba en la habitación, pero si al sentrase sobre mi._

_"Despierta bello durmiente, vamos"_

_Sí, esa era su voz, sensual dulce femenina y decidida, no era un sueño ,estaba realmente allí sentada sobre mi._

_Abrí los ojos bien grandes para visualizarla bien, aun llevaba su antifaz quise quitarselo pero no me dejó._

_"Si lo haces me voy"_

_Llevaba puesto una túnica negra, volvió a mirarme fijamente como lo hizo durante todo el baile y lentamente fue quitandose lo único que cubría su piel._

_Mi cerebro estaba por explotar al descubri aquel cuerpo desnudo sobre mi._

_"Tócame" me susurró, lo pensé, pensé sobre todo eso de que quería hacerlo con amor y no sé que cosas más pero... no era la primera vez que se me entregaba alguna chica pero... ella no era cualquiera, no era una más... era especial, lo supe cuando la vi entrar en el salón de baile._

_"¿No te gusto?" dijo seguramente al ver que yo no me movía._

_¡¿Qué no me gusta!!!, POR MERLIN!!!, ese cuerpo era perfecto, como si alguien hubiese sacado de mi cabeza mi idea de lo perfecto y la hizo a ella._

_Lentamente levanté los brazos pero he de confesar que me avergoncé y apoye mis manos en sus brazos._

_Ella sonrío levemente, me hizo notar que apesar de que mis manos se intimidaron ante mi situación había algo de mi cuerpo que no atiende a mi voluntad y ya se habí ahecho presente al sentirla sobre mi._

_Mi visitante comenzó a mover sus caderas rozandolo con fuerza este se despertaba cada vez más con cada movimiento, no era la primera vez que me exitaba pero esto era demasiado, me estaba volviendo loco, quería tomarla y hacerla mia en ese mismo instante._

_Bajé mis manos ahora ya esataba todo jugado, acaricié sus hermosos pecho, vi como ella estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás con unos leves gemidos, gemidos que atravesaban mi cerebro y me provocaban pequeños espamos._

_Como pude me levanté quedando sentado aun con ella sobre mi._

_Una vez más intenté descubrir su identidad, per fui amenazado nuevamente._

_Acaricié sus labios, carnosos y apetitosos._

_Besame me ordenó esta vez, lo hice, la besé, probé de ese manjar nunca antes descubierto, acariciaba su espala, su piel estaba caliente y tenía una suavidad que me derretía mis manos temblaban con cada roce._

_Nuestro beso era maravilloso, con su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca causandome unas cosquillas placenteras._

_Se levantó un poco y sentí como se deshacía de mi ropa interior al bajar nuevamente tuvo el cuidado de no ser penetrada._

_No sé porqué lo hice pero algo me dijo que tenía que decírselo._

_"Soy virgen" me sonrío, me dio un pequeño beso _

_" pues ya somos dos... ¿quieres que me vaya?" la miré sorprendido... "ni loco pensaría eso No te dejaría"_

_La abracé presionandola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo sentir su piel contra la mía era exitante, posé mis labios sobre su cuello, con mi lengua hacía un surco subiendo y bajando ella con una mano acariciaba mi espalada y con la otra acariciaba mi pelo._

_No dejé ni un solo lugar donde mis labios llegasen sin besar, su cuello, su frente, su boca, sus hombros, sus pechos, en algunas zonas mis besos iban acompañados de gemidos por su parte a la vez que tiraba un poco de mi pelo, creanmé que en ese momento me podría haber dejado calvo que ni lo hubiese notado._

_Se levantó de mi y se recosto en la cama, Merlín te doy gracias por entregarme semejante cuerpo!!!._

_Yo me posaba sobre su cuerpo, ella abría lentamente sus piernas No quiero hacerte daño le dijeNo te preocupes Remus, hazme tuya Lentamente fui poseyendola, sentí su tensión cuando produje ese cambio en su cuerpo, con un beso ahogué un leve grito¿estás bien? le pregunté ella solo sonrío y me abrazó más fuerte, me pidio que continuara y asi lo hice._

_Nuestros cuerpo ya eran uno, se acoplaban en cada movimiento yo sentía su respiración en mi oído._

_Remus la oí gemir, eso me incitaba a agilizar mi ritmo, sentí como su cuerpo me pedía más, yo quería más_

_"Dios Remus!!" gritó al mismo tiempo que yo dejé escapar mi última gota de exitación conteniendo un poderoso grito._

_Aun seguía sobre ella, me acarició el rostro con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que transmitía gran ternura._

_Me alegro mucho que haya sido contigo me dijo Yo también Nos besamos con gran pasión nuevamente debo irme, lo siento Me levanté para que se vistiera, mientras se vestía admiré nuevamente su cuerpo, no acababa de creerme todo lo que había pasado._

_"¿Quieres eres?" le pregunté por fin _

_"Quizás algún día te lo confiese, pero no me busques será en vano" me dio un tierno beso y se marchó._

_Me recosté en la cama, me sentía feliz, muy feliz... había algo en esa chica que era especial y ya sabía que era, cuando estaba cerca sentía que la conocía de toda la vida._

_No me arrepentía de lo ocurrido, no había sido solo sexo, esa noche había hecho el amor._


	2. Amor y sexo

_Al día siguiente abrí los ojos por tan solo una milesma de segundo, volví a cerrarlos._

_No me animaba a despertar del todo, no quería descubrir que todo había sido tan solo un sueño._

_Pero tuve que hacerlo, no me había despertado por motus propio, alguien estaba lanzandome bollos de papel a la cara._

_Sí¿quienes más iban a ser?, mis tres amigos querían saber que había ocurrido aquella noche,_

_¿cómo sabían que había ocurrido algo?, la respuesta la tenía James en su mano, una nota... una nota que ella había dejado, "gracias por una noche maravillosa"._

_Seguramente habré puesto cara de tonto y hasta me habré ruborizado porque mis amigos no paraban de reirse._

_Por supuesto el interrogatorio no se hizo esperar, intenté responder de la forma más correcta a las típicas preguntas, cóm fue, donde fue, que dijiste que te dijo, etc..., pero cuando Peter hizo "esa" pregunta me quedé en blanco...¿ con quién fue?._

_Ellos notaron mi nerviosismo, aunque en realidad no sabía quien era, sí podía decirles quien era, proque todos la habían visto._

_No lo pude evitar, al oir esa pregunta miré a Sirius y agaché la cabeza._

_Este lo notó y se sentó a mi lado, me buscó la mirada y la encontró, lo adivinó, me conocía bien._

_Adivinó quien había sido la muchacha que me había hecho pasar el mejor momento de mi vida._

_"Lo siento" atiné a decirle casi avergonzado._

_"¿Porqué?, ya te dije que es tan solo mi amiga"_

_"Dime quien era por favor"_

_"No puedo decirtelo, se lo prometí y ya sabes que cumplo mis promesas"_

_"¡Sirius por favor!, me acosté con ella ni siquiera se su nombre"_

_Y no lo sabrás por mi, lo siento hermano, no puedo hacer nada_

_Y se marchó dejandome con la mayor duda de mi vida...¿ porque diablos esa chica no quería que supiese quien es?_

_Pasaron varios días, intenté por todos los medios saber quien era, pero como ella me dijo fue en vano._

_Comencé a notar una extraña relación extraña entre Sirius y Meby al principio me sorprendió que ya no peleasen pero un día la sorpresa fue mayor._

_Volvía a la sala común con James, Peter y Lorna cuando encontramos sentados muy juntos a mis dos amigos._

_Estaban riendo leyendo un libro y me molestó, me molestó mucho verlos así¿porqué no iba a molestarme?, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana diría yo y él un mujeriego incurable, no permitiría que lastimase a Meby._

_"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?, sal de ahí ahora amismo y no te acerque a ella!!!"_

_"¡Oye¿qué bicho te picó?" me preguntó Sirius._

_"Ya me has oído, alejate de ella"_

_Ambos se levantaron mirandome como si yo estuviese loco._

_"Para el carro lunático que no le estaba haciendo nada malo"_

_"Y no te dejaré que se lo hagas, puedes tener a la chica que tu quieras, pero a ella no"_

_"¿Y tu quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?, si yo quiero estar con ella y ella conmigo lo haré y me importa bien poco lo que digas o pienses"_

_"Ella no es como tus "amiguitas", no es de tu tipo"_

_"¿Y tu qué sabes?"_

_"A ti solo te van las guapas del colegio..." maldije el momento que salieron aquellas palabras de mi boca, vi su cara, vi su tristeza._

_"Meby yo... tu eres gua..."_

_Sirius me interrumpió acercandose a mi._

_"TU no te acerques a ella, es tu problema si no sabes apreciar la belleza de Meby pero yo sí lo hago... por eso... por eso" la miró "por eso ella es mi novia y si te veo cerca de ella te juro que te mato"_

_La abrazó y se marchó junto a ella._

_Me fui a mi cuarto, le dije a los chicos que quería estar solo._

_Me tumbé en la cama, analicé momento por momento lo ocurrido¿Sirius y Meby?._

_Siempre sospeché que a ella le gustaba él, pero él... él no se fijaba en chicas como ella, Sirius siempre se rodeaba de bellezas... ahí estaba otra vez despresiando la feminidad de Meby._

_Es que yo nunca la había visto con otros ojos que no sean de amigo, nunca la había irado con ojos de hombre._

_¿Era guapa Meby?, si es cierto que tenía un buen cuerpo ahora que lo pensaba y no era fea de cara... pero bueno ella no se cuidaba mucho por eso no se destacaba entre las demás._

_Decidí por no bajar a cenar no quería ver a nadie, me quité la ropa y me dormí._

_Sentí como alguien se acomodoba a mi lado, no abrí los ojos solo di media vuelta y me refugié en sus brazos._

_Pude sentir nuevamente su piel , su aroma, sus caricias._

_Volvió a darme una noche placenteramente maravillosa, esa muchacha sabía como volverme loco._

_Los días pasaron de una forma extraña para mi, por las noches disfrutabas mis encuestros con mi amante en diferentes localidades, me sentía vivo, feliz, pero por el día quería encerrare en mi habitacions y no salir más._

_Tenía que ver a Sirius y Meby que no me hablaban, abrazados paseando tomados de la mano, nunca los vi besarse, supongo que lo harían por respeto a mi ya que no seguía gustandome la idea y se me notaba en la cara._

_aunque no era el único, las chicas realmente odiaban a Meby por ser la novia de unos de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts._

_Se aproximaba la luna llena y yo ya comenzaba a sentirme mal, normalmente Meby me hacía masajes, por "mi vieja lesión que me hice de niño", ella a veces decía que tenía una lesión muy curiosa solo me dolia unos dias al mes._

_Muchas veces me vi tentado de confesarle todo pero nunca tuve valor de hacerlo._

_La noche anterior a la luna llena mi cabeza parecía explotar, no bajé a cenar todo e ponía de mal humor._

_Mi amante entró nuevamente en mi habitación, le dije que es noche no, que no era un buen momento pero su contestación me dejó helado._

_J"ustamente esta noches es perfecta, quiero que me demuestres lo que es capaz de hacer la fiera que vive en ti"_

_¿Lo sabía¿ acaso ella lo sabía?._

_"Shhhh, no digas nada, no hace falta" me dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios "¡Levantate!" me ordenó, siempre lo hacía, siempre era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante, la que daba órdenes... y me gustaba._

_"¡¡Levantate!!!" volvió a decir con ímpetu, así lo hice, quizás ella esperaba que estuviera en ropa interior como siempre pero tenía puesto el pijama que Meby me había regalado, mi amante sonrío casi como con burla "¡Desnudate!"._

_Comencé a quitarme apresuradametne la ropa _

_"¡despacio!" lo hice, vi como ella disfrutaba por el streeptease que le estaba ofresiendo._

_Quedé desnudo frente a ella de a poco fue acercandose a mi, con una mano comenzó a acariciarme el pecho, iba bajando en zig zag hasta llegar a ahí, a lo que era por cierto uno de sus puntos favoritos, mientras me acariciaba besaba mi cuello, su túnica fue cayend de apoco hasta quedar en el suelo para descubrir que llevaba nuevamente un conjunto interior muy pero que muy sexy como en las dos últimas ocasiones pero esta vez era rojo._

_¡Por Merlín!, me estaba volviendo loco con esa mano¿dónde diablos habría aprendido a hacer eso?, me lo estaba haciendo a mi y solo a mi._

_Algo comenzó a brotar dentro mío, recorría todas mis venas, algo con fuerza me estaba descontrolando, no sé que fue lo que ocurrió pero tomé sus manos las saqué de su trabajo, la aparte de mi unos centímetros y sabe Merlín de de dónde saqué fuerzas pero le arranqué con mis propias manos el conjunto, la tomé en brazos y la tiré, literalmente, a la cama y me abalancé sobre ella._

_Fue la noche más salvaje que tuve en mi vida hasta ese momento, hice cosas... le hice cosas!! que jamás creí saber hacer._

_"Te lo dije" me susurró esta noche sería única volvió a besarme y se marchó._

_Realmente nunca creí que podría llegar alegrarme por la llegada de la luna llena._

_Ahora más que nunca quería, debía saber quien era, mi cabeza ya no daba más hasta mis notas habían bajado y los chicos se daban cuenta de mi deterioro, estaba ojeroso, muy delgado ido..._

_Pero un día... en unas horas mi vida cambió por completo._

_Fueron dos momentos, dos situaciones, dos palabras que hicieron lo que hoy es mi vida._

_La primera fue a la mañana, no había ido a clases, no estaba con ánimos hacía más de una semana que no me visitaba y yo ya comenzaba a hacerme historias en la cabeza... que si ya no le gustaba, que si ya habría hecho algo mal, que si estaba con otro y no sé cuantas cosas más._

_Pero volvió, fue extraño, no la esperaba, jamas había venido por la mañana._

_Fue casi todo como siempre, con pocas palabras donde ella daba las órdenes y yo me dejaba guíar._

_Sí, dije casi... por que lo dije... se lo dije... no sé si se me escapó o realmente deseaba decirselo._

_"TE AMO"_

_Ella se detuvo, estaba sobre mi, me miró, juraría que estuvo apunto de quitarse el antifaz pero no lo hizo._

_"TE AMO" volví a repetirle quizás esperando que ella respondiese lo mismo._

_Se levantó se puso su túnica y se marchó._

_¡Por Merlín¿qué había hecho¿porqué se lo dije?... ¿ y porqué no hacerlo? si yo realmente la amaba, me había enamorado de ella... ¿enamorado de ella?, no sé como había ocurrido, no sabía como se llamaba, ni como era su rostro, ni sus gustos, o algo de su vida... nada... pero aun así la amaba nada me importaba solo... ahora solo que se había ido al decirle que la amaba._


End file.
